Trent's Rock of Love!
by Noire Ballerina
Summary: While Trent looks for love after a terrible breakup with Gwen, twelve girls appear trying to win his heart ... uniquely. Who will succeed? No, seriously. Who will succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Hey there, viewers of Total Drama Island and Canada!" A triumphant female voice called loudly. Her hair was sandy brown and twisted into a tight bun; her eyes were a light shade of green; resembling emeralds. Her skin was tan and she had high cheekbones, she had a curvy figure with slender-fingered hands and long legs. "My name is Trisha! But call me Trish." She said with a smile.

"My brother is actually looking for love after he had gotten brutally dumped by Gwen Conrad!" "Boos!" echo. "My thoughts exactly!"

She sits inside of a lounge that is decorated all in green with mint green walls; the windows are covered with long green, floor-length curtains as they meekly allowed the sun in. "However, this show thing-y – whatever… isn't for me! Actually it's for my older brother… Trent… Mcfordddddd~ if you haven't figured that out by now."

The black-haired musician walks in, waving at the camera a bit shyly. "Hi, everyone!"

"Trent!" Trisha shouts angrily, stomping her suede-boot clad foot on the carpet, pouting.

Trent looks confused as his eyes glimmer with the particular emotion. "Yeah, Trish?"

"You pulled such a Lindsay move!" She yells at him, jerking her thumb at him. "I mean, seriously!! How stupid was that?! I've seen smarter goldfish--! If I told a cow to re-read a simple cue-card, he would've been famous!"

"Uhh… Trish…"

"What?!"

"The camera is still rolling." Trent stats the obvious, her heart skips and eyes double in size. She snatches a paper from her older brother's hand and shoves it into the camera's lens blocking out any view.

Trish's shrill angry voice screams. "Ugh! Trent! You are nineteen! And yet you still can't read a simple card?!"

The slightly torn application form reads:

Name (first and last):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Appearance (hair, eyes, skin, height, weight, etc.):

Clothing (Normal, Swimsuit, Formal, Pajamas):

Personality (be specific):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia:

History:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Beverage:

Hobbies:

Most Prized Possession:

How would they react around Trent?:

How would they act around Trish?:

How would they act around contestants?:

Favorite thing about Trent:

Least Favorite thing about Trent:

Their dream date:

Other:

**A/N: I hope you guys liked my procrastination. :] Fill out the form if you want. **


	2. Ep1, Pt1: The Bachelorettes

**A/N: Sorry, for taking long people. I hope you all like the new chapter – I just managed to finish it, this is actually the first chapter that I finished in two days. :] Many thanks to all my reviewers especially Kelsica2 (A.K.A Themightypen on dA) She helped me with a lot in this story, so everyone go flood her with some TRINDSAY LURVE. :D**

**But, anyways, at the bottom of this chapter is the chosen chicas just to be sure. So I hope you all enjoy. **

**Total Drama Island and Trent belong to their rightful owners.**

**All of the bachelorettes belong to their rightful owners. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter One:**

Trish stands outside of a large mansion that towered over her, it was at least two-stories high and the windows were decorated with intricate, unique designs. There was one large, Cherry wood door was kept closed as the path leading towards the large mansion was made from cobblestone and was neatly tiled. Trish was clad in a blue peasant blouse that previously had long sleeves which were now ripped off (it slightly slid off her shoulder and revealed a rounded shoulder), she also had a short dark denim skirt underneath were cropped black leggings, oddly enough she had roller-skates covering her feet.

"Hiya, everyone! I'm back with twelve chicks ready to meet me older brother, Trent!" She announced, throwing her hands into the air and wobbling on the skates clutching onto the fence, laughing nervously. "My best friend Kate and I made a deal if I could go through this whole meeting, she'll give me twenty bucks and her whole jewelry box full of priceless jewelry! But, I know none of you can care about that—oh! I see a limo coming!"

A shiny, stainless limo stopped in front of the mansion and a young girl stepped out (not before tipping the chauffeur), she took both of her bags out and placed them on the sidewalk as the limo drove away. The first young girl stood at exactly 5'3 and she had a Caucasian skin tone, her light brunette hair cascaded down to her back and was fashioned into a low ponytail, one single piece dangles down along the side of her pale face. She also had piercing green eyes that were one of the most noticeable things about her whole appearance. She was sporting a white blouse with the sleeves pushed a few inches above her elbows, a navy blue sweater vest was on top of that, and she had a lighter blue pleated skirt with matching ballet flats.

"Welcome, Kendra Stone!" Trish greeted, somehow managing to skate over to the professional-looking girl. She held in her arm a folder stuffed with dozens of papers, she clasped onto the handle of her bags somehow able to juggle all three of the items and she smiled when she reached the musician's sister, she pushed the folder under one of her arm's and extended her free arm, still smiling.

"Hello, Ms. McFord. It is nice to meet you as you know already, my name is Kendra Stone. But, you may call me Kendra." Kendra advised as she shook the hostess' hand. "Did I get here on time it was exactly seven thirty in the morning when I had left. We were supposed to get here at eight, right?"

"Yep, true 'dat. You are exactly on time, nice." She admitted as Kendra's smile merely grown wider as Trish still clenched onto the fence, she fished out a stack of room card keys – holding them in a similar gesture to a magician. "Pick a card, any card." Kendra paused for a moment and had laid her slender finger onto one of the cards golden cards (seeing as they were all different color, there was no blues, unfortunately) and she looked at it as Trish responded. "Hey, were you like going to school or something? Because you have something on that looks similar to a uniform."

Completely unfazed by the question. She answered. "It happens to be my uniform… but I find it so neat and professional, I wear it many times outside of school."

Trish nodded her head as Kendra walked inside the mansion, twisting the door knob and entering before properly shutting the door.

Another limo pulled up in front of Trish who still stood by the fence, one slender, long leg was first out followed by another. Finally, a girl stepped out with a designer bag in her hands, she had her fiery red hair in thick curls and green eyes, and she was tall, thin, and tan, she had full red lips. She was wearing a tight red shirt which exposed her stomach and tight blue jeans that revealed her dozens of curves.

Her piercing eyes were narrowed as she went in front of the hostess. "And… aren't you going to welcome me with something cheesy? I'm _waiting_."

She waved perkily with a forced smile, shoving a silver key card into her hand and pushing her towards the door. "Hi, Nicole! Bye, Nicole!"

Nicole strutted like a model down the path; she peered over her shoulders and flipped her curls back, snarling bitterly. "I've better have my own caterer, a walk-in closet, and pillow candies in my room. If I don't… get to it."

She opened the door and slammed it as she shut it behind her. Trish smiled to herself as she leaned back onto the fence with trembling legs. "Ahaha. She wishes… only my room has those things."

As she felt an annoying tap on her shoulder, her eyes were caught in one's of a hyper blonde. The girl had dirty blonde that was cut to her shoulders and pulled into a high ponytail, she stood at 5'6'' and she had hazel colored eyes. She was clad in a white hoodie with a baby blue tank top underneath, short grey shorts, and blue and black plaided flip-flops. She was wearing a black choker carrying a cat bell.

Before Trish could greet her, she screamed. "Hey there, my name is Max! I actually was nearly late for my school bus once so I had to hitch-hike on this ice cream truck! I thought it would bring me to my school but it went nearly three cities away! So I was _wayyyyy _late! When I told my teacher that story she gave me detention for skipping her class! Cool, right?!"

Trish slowly nodded. "Umm… yeah." She handed her a light green card key as Max took it in her mouth instead of her hand, she grinned. "I… think you should go meet the other two girls… they say when you dump a pitcher of lemonade onto a girl with red curls and green eyes. That you get brownie points with Trent."

Max's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. "Really?! How ironic it is that I have one in my bag! Thanks, Trisha!"

She dashed off as Trish shouted. "It's Trish!"

"Whatever!" Before she also slammed the door, a few moments later there was a shrill screech and a loud fit of giggles, Trish smiled to herself as their was a rustling of leaves and apparently someone climbed down the tree, un-surprisingly it was another female. She had pin-straight, long black hair that was slightly curled at the tips; she also had large onyx eyes with cinnamon colored skin. She had a lean yet curvy figure and a medium-sized chest, a few freckles spotted her heart-shaped face and she had thin eyebrows, full lips, and long legs. She was sporting a pair of faded blue shorts, a white tank top and a light blue and white plaid thin shirt (its hems were tied into a knot), a white cowboy hat paired off with a black feather was perched on her head. A brown belt was fastened around her waist and matching cowboy boots covering her feet, an animal quartz necklace was hung around her neck.

"Do… I have to ask?" Trish inquired, an eyebrow rose in confusion.

"No. There's no need, I doubt you'll have any interest in it, anyways." The girl stated bluntly, completely unfazed by the action, Trish said;

"You know me so well, Inola." Trish said, grinning. "But… yet… when my little sis was two she was meaner, so… eh." She tossed the cinnamon-skinned girl a keycard; she simply caught it and smiled sarcastically. "Head inside, sweetheart. I'll be in like a moment."

Inola laughed and rolled her eyes. "What am I your two-year old sister? You might as well tell me to wear a helmet when I climb trees." She said with another laugh before heading inside, leaving the door slightly open – Kendra poked her head through the doorway, looking side-to-side before shutting it.

Trish rolled her eyes, mocking the recent newcomer. "What am I your two year old sister?" She mocked, scoffing. "Yeah, you wish. I spoil her rotten – she should get herself a make-over." She took a step forward or rather slid as she had forgotten she had roller-skates on, she wobbled to the ground landing face-first into a clump of dirt. One skate fell off her foot as her legs were in the air slightly, she spit out a clump of dirt.

"Cut…" She murmured before throwing her arm around limply.

The camera finally cut back to the inside of the mansion, many beanbags and a few neat couches and love-seats were mostly crowding the room. Inola was sitting on one of the blue-and-red striped beanbags, Max was talking Kendra's ear off who politely listened with a smile and a nod. While Nicole was sitting on a love-seat, her curls soaked and hung up in a messy-up do, she was scowling angrily and looked at Max with a piercing glare that could break glass.

She cocked her head to the side in a childish gesture, pointing her chin up with a huff.

The door had slowly and soft swung open… a few were shocked to see who was in the doorframe it was the one and only… Trent. In his strong arms was the one-and-only Trish, one arm was hooked around his neck loosely; the other was in her lap. She whimpered in pain as he continued to walk towards a love seat that wasn't taken, he softly placed his younger sister there.

She had two scratches on her rosy cheeks as she shut her eyes tightly; she was barefoot and sighed tiredly. Trent sat at the edge, running a single finger through her knotted locks. "Last time I carried you Trish… you were lighter."

She opened one eye lazily – it was narrowed. "Say that again and I'll spit on you." She shut her eye again and shook his hand away.

Trent sighed as the girls were still in complete silence; he managed to stifle a few chuckles. "Hey, everyone. Sorry, for the wait—"

"Trent! I have three freckles on my arms and two on my cheeks, wanna see?!" Max screeched randomly from her seat next to Kendra (the brunette flinched and slightly moved a seat away), Inola snickered dryly.

"Oh, yeah… he definitely wants to see them." She spat sarcastically, the crazy blonde didn't catch the sarcasm and began to point imperiously to the ones on her cheeks as she pushed up her sleeves and counted each and every one. "I didn't mean that, literally."

Max didn't manage to catch it as she shouted back to Trent. "Cool, right?!"

He nodded slowly with one wide eye. "Yeah… sure."

Max pounded a victorious fist in the air and jabbed her thumb at Inola. "Told ya! Isn't that cool, Kenners?!"

Kendra's brows knitted together in annoyance. "It's _Kendra_."

Before Max could respond there was a light commotion as two more girls entered the mansion.

One of the girls had a concerned and warm face; she was of medium height and weight. She also had strawberry-blonde locks with a sun-kissed complexion; her bright pale green eyes were guarded partially by a curtain of bangs. Her strawberry-blonde tresses were styled in waves as her locks cascaded to her shoulder blades; she was sporting a floral orange sundress with a ruffled, tiered skirt and a sweetheart bust-line, a denim jacket was on top of the beautiful ensemble and suede moccasins decorated with tassels covered her feet.

The other girl had a more content and relaxed face; she was an inch shorter then the strawberry blonde she had linked arms with. Her hair was short and chestnut colored it was about an inch above her broad shoulders and styled into glossy curls, her eyes were a rich chocolate brown color and were framed with a thick set of lashes. She had fair, pale skin with a heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, and full, round lips. She was clad in a pink-and-black plaided, long-sleeved shirt (the sleeves were rolled to her elbows); it was also left un-buttoned underneath was a white, tight-fitting cotton tank top. She was also covered by her cropped leggings and short dark denim shorts, ankle-length leather boots donned her feet.

Trent smiled. "Welcome, Charlotte McKress and Veronica Woods. It's surprising how you two are sisters, yet you two look nothing alike."

The blonde; Charlotte went to speak but her younger sister; Veronica cut her off. "Yes, yes. We tend to get that a lot," She extended her arm and pointed her thumb at Charlotte. "We aren't called "Charlotte" or "Veronica", really. She's Lotte." She directed her thumb to herself. "I'm Ronni."

"Woah! Cool names!" Max shouted from her seat, she received a pleasant smile from "Lotte" and a smirk from "Ronni". "My mama's mama always called me Maxmillion! Because she thought I was a boy when I was born! Crazy, right?!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "More like _tacky _names. They sound like something you'd name your goldfish." Ronni took a step towards Nicole with her teeth grinded and eyes wide. Lotte put a quick hand onto her younger sister's shoulder, saying nothing but plastering a soft smile to her delicate-featured face.

Inola from a far - smirked evilly. "You are one to talk, Nicole. You have one of the most common names _ever_." She said "ever" with a distinct valley-girl tone.

Ronni linked arms with Lotte as she walked towards her. "You seem pretty cool," Ronni admitted.

"I second that." Inola told the brunette, smiling. "But… you also seem cool, too."

Ronni sat next to Lotte as slowly motioned away; there was a seat by Kendra who no one seemed to be taking. Lotte said in her soft, bell-like tone. "Is that seat taken?"

Kendra looked up at the girl, smiling politely. "Not at all, you may have it if you like."

Max's eyes practically tripled in size. "Hey! You told Nicole that seat was taken!"

Kendra eyes closed as she sighed before she re-opened them. "Would you really like to sit next to a girl like _Nicole_?"

"Is that a trick question?!"

"Oh… well, how are you?" Lotte questioned cheerfully.

"I'm perfectly fine… but during this entire forty minutes Maxine has been shouting in my ear." Kendra said quite calmly. "I think I may have lost hearing in it, temporarily."

"Oh! My sister had done that to me once. Well… she was more like screeching in my ear—"

"Lotte!" Ronni called from a far still at Inola's side. "I don't screech! But… mother surely does."

"Yes, you do." Lotte said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Remember that thing with that girl and her boyfriend when he did that thing to her?"

"Oh!" Ronni gasped, she smirked. "Touché."

Without another word another girl had headed inside. She had black layered hair streaked with some platinum blonde colors, it was cut to her upper back and she had hazel-green eyes. She had a sun-kissed tan and stood at 5'3'', around her wrist was a hair bow. She was wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a Volcom shirt, and Vans. She had a long grey decorated surfboard under her arm; she stood it against the wall and smiled.

"Hey there, Grim Leanne. Nice to meet you." Trent greeted, smiling.

"Yeah, man, you too! But call me Grim… the Leanne makes me sound like some sort of old person." Grim replied, grinning.

"It's like the Grim Reaper!" Max screamed, Grim rose a darkened brow.

"Uhh… yeah? I guess it's kind of like that." Grim agreed.

"I, honestly… find Grim a nice name." Trent admitted, eyes softening. "It's very rare… and beautiful."

"Yeah… if you are gonna name your spider that." Nicole said with a roll of her eyes. Apparently; no one heard her as Grim flushed red from Trent's compliment.

"Oh, Trent…" Trish began, her hand to her forehead. "You are such a Casanova." Trent looked at her but said nothing and smiled as the next girl had come in. She practically glided in. She had shoulder-length, ginger colored hair and light green eyes, she had light skin and was skinny and curvy, she was clad in a medium-sized shirt with it's ends tied in a knot, short denim shorts, red sneakers and a tattoo on her arm of none other then the infamous "Total Drama Island" host; Chris McLean.

"Welcome, Nina." She squealed and ran up to him, clasping his own hands in hers tightly.

"Hiya, Trent! Is it true that you were on Total Drama Island _anddddd _you met the super attractive Chris McLean!" Nina squealed loudly; shaking both of his hands now. "I looooooved when he had said 'Oh my boxers!' it was sooooo hot and funny!"

Trent had somehow removed his hands from Nina's tight grip. "Did you meet my co-host and younger sister, Trish?"

"Oops, nope!" Nina squeaked, she began to nudge Trish roughly. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! I'm Nina! Do you know a lot about Trish since you're Trent's sis and stuff?! You must though since it was _awesome_!"

Trish who was still lying on the couch moved her head towards him. "Trent… S.O.S."

"Nina." Trent began. "Why don't you go talk to the other girls, I bet they know a lot about Chris."

"Fantastic idea!" With that she ran towards Max – not greeting her by a "hello" or "hey"… but "HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW ABOUT CHRIS?!"

Max happily replied with a chipper smile "like, everything!"

"Isn't Gwen's sister supposed to be coming?" Trish asked weakly.

"Wait… what?!" Trent replied silently to her. "You mean Clementine? Doesn't she hate me?"

"I don't know. I thought it'd bring more drama." Trish mentioned.

As if on cue another female arrived, a skateboard was tucked under her arm. She was very attractive and had tanned skin, wavy, shoulder-length brown locks with dark brown eyes tinted with a speck of gold. She was granted with a curvy and model-like figure that she gladly flaunted as she walked up to the musician. She was sporting a black Oxford shirt with a green high-waisted skirt, and white canvas tennis shoes.

Trish now sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Trent was much too shocked to even see his ex-girlfriend's sister there. She smiled sweetly and walked over to the two siblings, flaunting her beautiful figure perfectly. "Hello there, Trish, Trent. It has been a while indeed."

"Y-Yes…" Trent agreed shakily. "How's Gwen…?"

"She's… okay." Clementine answered. "She still feels bad for dumping you… it broke her heart."

"Yeah… and my brother's too. She'll get over it." Trish clarified. Clementine and Trish locked eyes as their was a fleck of mysteriousness in them, that was completely un-readable, the Goth's sister laughed.

"That's right, moving on, yes?" Clementine stated. "Trent, you have a very intelligent sister."

"Are you talking about this one?" He pointed to the flabbergasted Trish, he chuckled. "I'm joking, relax. But, she is when she wants to be."

'Tha—Hey!"

"Smart boy." Nicole mumbled.

"I'm here!" A feminine voice announced, standing now in the center of the room was another newcomer. The female was very curvy and stood at exactly 5'7'' in her high-heeled boots, she had long _dyed _black hair and icy blue eyes covered by contacts, and she had tanned skin and fluttered her eyelashes at Trent. She was sporting a pink tube top with a short black skirt, fish-net leggings covered her legs, and calf-length boots donned her feet, she had a designer bag held on the crook of her arm. "Your best competitor has… _arrived_. All of your lives have just gotten better."

"If you say so…" Ronni mumbled sarcastically with a roll of her eyes which earned a snicker from Inola.

"Ronni!" Lotte seethed through her teeth nervously. "Be nice."

The icy-blue eyed newcomer strutted over to Trent as Clementine was in front of the musician, the black-haired girl stopped in front of Clementine, smirking. "Excuse me, you are blocking my spotlight." She shoved the shocked girl out of the way, leaning closer to Trent.

Trish's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows knitted together in anger. "Welcome, Naomi. Remember this show is rated T… so _do not_ do anything to my brother." Naomi giggled girlishly taking a step closer to Trent.

"Fine, then." Naomi assured. "We'll keep it T-rated _for now_, 'kay – handsome?"

"Woah." Nicole said with wide eyes. "I would _never _admit that on camera."

"She is indeed crazy." Kendra admitted to Lotte. "She is very impolite and risqué."

Lotte nodded in agreement, smiling at the girl next to her. "Indeed."

Slowly and surely another female had appeared inside; she had short light blonde hair and green eyes. She was above average height, standing at 5'5'', she had a model-esque figure and she was blessed with a beautiful face, a well-developed chest, and a narrow waist. She was clad in tight denim jeans, a red tank top underneath a windbreaker and red converses. She smiled as reached Trent and Trish (also Naomi) who was still there, Trish lightly shoved the scene girl out of the way.

"What was that for?" Naomi inquired angrily.

Trish narrowed her eyes. "You've got your spotlight stop stealing hers."

Naomi pouted angrily and simply "hmph"ed walking off, her heels _click-clacking _off the wooden floor. Even though she walked off, she still took the seat closest to Trent, Nina practically jumped up to Naomi.

"Do you know anything about Chris?!" She screamed in the blue-eyed girl's ear, she narrowed her eyes and two dents formed in between her thin brows.

"Does it look like I do?" Naomi spat, Nina nodded her head wildly. "Just get away from me."

Nina simply shrugged and ran back to Max to continue talking about Chris.

"Well… welcome, Margaret!" Trish announced cheerfully. Margaret smiled brightly and looked at Trent, flushed pink slightly before turning back to Trish.

"Thank you very much." Margaret said kindly. "It's nice to meet you and your brother."

Trish smiled and rolled her eyes. "Also known as the bachelor." Trent had gotten up from his sear by Trish after welcoming Margaret, he turned to Margaret before his younger sister.

"I'm going to get a soda, would you like one?" Trent asked politely. Margaret slowly nodded her head and as soon as Trent disappeared down the corridor, her legs trembled and she collapsed to the floor with a love-struck sigh.

"Wow…" Trish sighed. "If this always happens I'll throw myself out the window by the end of this season."

"Yay!" Max cried, clasping her hands together. "Can I watch?!"

Trish's shoulders slumped and before she could announce that she was done, the door flew open banging against the wall, the female was half-Italian with an olive skin tone (tanned) shared among her family, she also had jet black locks with a curtain of scruffy bangs hanging above her dark brown eyes (her locks were choppy and just reached a bit above her shoulders). She was wearing a bright purple hoodie and cargo pants with red converses, a backpack was slung over her shoulder and she had a half-eaten taco in her hand, their was a stain of cheese on her hoodie.

"Welcome, Alex!" Trish greeted, stepping past the unconscious Margaret. "What took you so long…?"

Alex sat next to Kendra putting one of her arms on the armrest; she took another large bite out of her taco. "I tried to let my _soul _guide me, dudes and babes. But, I guess my soul didn't have any idea where it was going because I kept on bumping into the same taco truck. This is like the third one I brought." She finished off the taco and rolled up the wrapper, pushing it into Kendra's hands. "Hold that babe." She wiped her hands off her cargo pants and folded her arms behind her head.

Kendra looked almost nauseated as she quickly dropped the wrinkled wrapper to the floor, squeaking silently.

"Babe?" Lotte repeated with a simple tilt of her head.

"Oh, yeah!" Alex answered, nodding her head wildly. "The chicks are babes and the dudes… are dudes."

"My name is _Kendra_." Kendra corrected.

"Cool, babe. I think that taco truck is still down the block, so I'm gonna buy myself another, see you babes in a bit." She waved and practically flew out the door.

Trent came back with the three cans of soda as he looked at the unconscious Margaret, an eyebrow arched. "Did… I miss anything?"

Trish grinned. "Not a thing!"

~oOo~

**I hope you all liked the chapter and I am proud with how it came out. :]**

**Here's the girls, just to be sure.**

**~ Kendra Stone: The Over Achiever (Kelsica2)**

**~ Alexandra "Alex" Lorenzo: The Chillaxed Skater Chick (Kelsica2)**

**~ Veronica "Ronni" Woods: The Rebellious Romantic (Me! ;))**

**~ Charlotte "Lotte" McKress: The Adoring Angel (KeptxoxPromises)**

**~ Clementine Ramsay: The Girl with a Grudge (KeptxoxPromises)**

**~ Margaret Moore: The Misreader (ironbloodaika) **

**~ Nina Madisons: The Chris McLean Ultimate Fan (MySIGGY)**

**~ Naomi Reagan: Scene Girl (LogicalTiger)**

**~ Inola Ortega-Black: The Rebellious Chief-in-Training (XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)**

**~ Maxine Robertson: The Crazy Fun Girl (Alexex)**

**~ Nicole Evergreen: The Queen Bee (Realityshowfan)**

**~ Grim Leanne Hoards: The West Coast Surfer (n03ll3n03ll3)**


	3. Ep1, Pt2: The Real Housewives Of  ?

**A/N: Sorry for another late update. My computer was down for awhile and I couldn't upload the chapter for a few other reasons – I just finished this mini brochure for my history class which I'm thinking came out terrible.**

**It took awhile to find some of the recipes but, surprisingly, Naomi's is real. **

**Thanks for the reviews BTW.**

**Max is weird. :D**

**Chapter Two: **

All the female contestants still reside in the lounge, Inola and Ronni sit in beanbags chatting, Lotte and Kendra are on the couch, also talking. Maxine and Nina ramble about how much they love Chris but Nina shouts how she loves him more, pointing at her tattoo of the infamous host for emphasis. Trent was also sitting on another couch with Margaret's _unconscious _beside him, her chest heaving slowly.

"Um … what do you think we should do about her, Trish?" Trent questions, looking where his sister once sat to find her gone, a single brow arches. "Trisha?"

"Hey," Trish says, approaching her brother with a large bucket, full with ice water – the tiny cubes in the bucket swishing around as she smirks. His eyes widen and he rises defensively.

"If you're going to do what I think …" Trent begins, eyes narrowing.

"You know me so well …" Before he could stop her, she dumped the bucket onto the unconscious bachelorette; who immediately startles awake, gasping – blonde hair frozen on her forehead and green eyes bugging crazily. Her tank and windbreaker were soaked through as stray ice cubes slid down her shirt; Trent gazes at her sympathetically and narrows his eyes at Trish.

"You know … you could have always woken her up the _normal _way." Trent assures, gesturing to the shivering girl, he smiles gently and she flushes, almost ready to faint again. "I think you should go change, I'm sorry about her. She's very characteristic."

Trish nods. "I'm one of a kind and hurry if you want to make it for the challenge." Margaret smiles and nods, standing and heading off with her backpack slung over a shoulder, Trent smiles at her back. "Alright, chicas and chicos – time to begin the first challenge!"

"Yeah, awesome!" Alex shouts enthusiastically, planting a hand in Kendra's face, expecting a high-five just for Kendra to look away as Alex took the uniform-clad girl's hand, slapping it against her own; Kendra looks back to see her already on her board, heading for Trish.

"What's the first challenge, babe?" she demands excitedly, popping a willy. "Is it something awesome?"

"If you think that cooking, cleaning, and taking care of baby simulators fun then … yeah. A joy." Trish assures, grin fading slowly.

Alex's doesn't fall. "Awesome, babe!"

"Soooo … explaining this lame "Housewife" challenge easily … you'll have to make a decent meal, clean a room, and take care of a teeny baby." Trish explains. "It's much harder than you think."

"Great." Nicole scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Sounds fun …" Maxine, who still hadn't registered the sarcasm, skipped over to the redhead, grinning maniacally and flailing her arms crazily.

"Totally!" Maxine yells in her ears, who's eyes narrow in annoyance. "I was once in this school play called "Maids! Maids! Maids!" and I was actually doing all that stuff because all the maids were preggers! But it was _fuuuuun_! Like, madly!"

"Sounds lovely." Ronni advises, rolling her eyes. "So, Tanya… continue?"

"Ronni!" Lotte chides. "Her name is Trish!"

"Relax, Lot." Ronni assures with a carefree wave. "It was a joke."

**Lotte: She sighs. 'It wasn't a joke …'**

**Ronni: 'That wasn't a joke.' she says, smirking.**

Trish's eyebrows furrow in a pout. "Anyway … anyone, who received the same key cards as some else will be rooming together and whoever really gets to their rooms first, gets a pick on a bed. So, I suggest you chicks zoom because there's one good, one bad."

Lotte and Ronni stare at their red cards. Ronni hooks arms with her sister and grins, glossy curls tickling her face. "We should get to our room first, I don't want a crappy one like Mother's."

Lotte once more frowns. "Mother has a very … interesting room, it's almost like how Marie Antoinette probably had hers."

Ronni rolls her eyes in a smirk. "You just didn't wanna say ugly. Let's go." she said and led down the hall, she looks over her shoulder for a moment. "Later, Nola!"

"Bye, Ron!"

Kendra smiles at the two fleeing and brushes nonexistent dust off her plaid skirt and stood with her keycard in hand, taking her folder and bag in the other hand. "Alright, now. Trish … which way are the rooms?"

Trish jabs her thumb in the direction of the sisters. "Each room has a plate on the door in the exact color of their card. Sooooo, just find the gold plate and you're off."

Kendra smiles politely. "Thank you." she advises and is off, carrying all her bags solo, Grim also left in the same direction from hearing the answer – a duffel bag slung over her shoulder and her surfboard underarm, Maxine cartwheels through the same corridor as Nicole struts, Inola still on her beanbag as she scratches chipped polish off her nails, and when Trent turns Clementine glares at his back and lumbers away – no else noticed when Naomi and Nina disappeared, also.

Trent arched a brow at the only contestant remaining in the room. "Um … aren't you going to go –"

Inola narrows her eyes at the musician with an unreadable expression. "I will, eventually. Just don't pester me. You don't see me rushing you to get the hell out of here, either."

Trish steps forward, ready to say something but Trent stops her and smiles at the dark-haired bachelorette. "Alright, you don't have to rush. Let's go, Trish. We have to call Dad." Before she could protest, he took her by the wrist and led her out of the room silently.

Inola slumps and blinks.

**Inola: 'I'm surprised he didn't get mad at that … my previous exes would yell at me and try to act cool like the rest and use ghetto slang or try to curse me out in another language. I didn't really find it **_**cool **_… **more childish. But, him, Trent … he's different, I like that in a guy.'**

The camera cuts to Nina skipping down the hall, giggling insanely. As she fingers her tattoo of the "Total Drama" host, her waves swirling as she dashes the halls, past all other contestants.

Nina slides her card through the slot in the door to see Clementine sitting on a bed, which had a silk comforter and two large pillows, golden eyes narrow as she sifts through her bag, looking up when she saw her roommate in the doorjamb. Grinning, of course.

She plasters on a fake smile, eyes melting. "Hello, I'm Clementine. It's certainly a pleasure."

Nina, still grinning, flops onto the other bed, which was like a hospital bed with a thin comforter and wheels; it even had a remote to adjust its stance. Besides, was a dresser of brownish wood and she began to stuff her clothes inside (even though most hadn't fit).

"Hey, I'm Nina Madisons! But everyone calls me Nina! I'm also President of the Chris McLean fan club of my town and International Vice-President of the Chris McLean fan club!" Nina rambles. Clementine nods, feigning interest, fingering the folds of her skirt. "How about you? What do you like most about Chris?"

Clementine smiles. "He's really _hot_." They giggle as Nina cradles her ribs from laughing too hard as her eyes bug wildly, she nods wildly.

"I _knowww_! He's like Adonis!" Nina agrees. "He's, like, so_ damn _haw-t! You know what would be nice? If I were to braid your hair, it would look _sooooo_ pretty like how Chris's is all silky smooth!"

"Oh!" Clementine cries, clasping her fingers. "I'd love that!" Nina ran to her bag and fishes out a green hair tie, taking her roommate's short locks into hand and twisting.

"Wow! You're fantastic!" Clementine comments in a sugary tone. "You would be a fantastic hairstylist!"

"Aw, thanks!" Nina replies happily, tugging a bit and fashioning it into a mussy braid. "Your hair is just so pretty and luscious, I bet Chris's hair would be like this, I would love to run my fingers through it!"

Clementine laughs awkwardly. "Me, too."

She pats the braid and grins. "What's your favorite Chris quote?"

**Clementine: 'Honestly, I never really favored Chris – he's so conceited and sadistic. And all of those comments were just fake-praise. She's so gullible and the way she did my hair was utterly **_**terrible**_**.' She tugs the loose braid as her hair around her shoulders in knots. 'I hope she realizes that isn't his real hair.'**

**Nina: 'His hair is like silk! It's almost like … it isn't real.' She thinks for a moment and puts a finger to her chin in deep thought.**

Lotte and Ronni's room was surprisingly spotless. Their were actually two normal beds with warm cotton blankets and clean sheets and pillows. Lotte sits on a bed across from Ronni; painting her toenails pale pink, filing them a tad before inspecting her handiwork.

Ronni had kicked off her shoes, flipped loose curls out of her face before sitting upright, tossing her bag on her bed and pulling out the four-book set of the Luxe. She took out a book, the last of the group with a girl in a lavender, fluffy dress on the cover.

Lotte smiles. "Didn't you finish that?" she inquires. "You've read that series dozens of times. You never did get into the Twilight series."

Ronni grimaces, opening the book to a bent page. "I would much rather live off my Luxe before I read those books again."

"Read?" Lotte repeats. "I thought you hated that series …"

"When I finished. Yes." Ronni answers. "The first was the only sorta good. The characters are _too _perfect – I borrowed the books from Lily … and I still wonder to this day why I read them. How's your book been going?"

"Oh!" Lotte gasps. Ronni nods as Lotte caps her nail polish and pulls out Jane Eyre. "I'm almost finished – there's only about two-hundred more pages."

Ronni leans in. "That's the fastest book you've read in awhile, I'm pretty surprised. Nate isn't really one to read that far into a book, either."

Lotte sighs. "Ron, Nate … isn't really interested in books. He's very … um, busy with other matters."

She blinks. "I don't really want to know what those are."

"Once more I repeat Ronni …" Lotte sighs, shaking her head.

**Lotte: 'I think I gave her the wrong idea.'**

**Ronni: A lopsided smile appears on her face. 'That was **_**so **_**weird!'**

Shortly after the previous events – Kendra knocks on the golden plate and heard but a shuffle before she enters to find herself face-to-face with none other than …

… a grinning Alex.

Kendra bit the inside of her cheek, placing her possessions on an empty bed, Alex chills on a bed of pure wood – a comforter and pillow painted upon messily. Alex had a box of empty wrappers on the edge of her bed, Kendra looks utterly confused.

Her clothes were scattered about the floor, stray wrappers by a tiny garbage beside her bed, and slices of cheese and a distinct stain of hot sauce on her bright purple hoodie.

Just by watching, Kendra looks ready to vomit her breakfast into the can. In the skater's lap was her prized skateboard and when she grins, a chunk of cheese was capping her front teeth.

"Hey, babe! It's awesome we're sharing a room! At least I got someone calm and cool like you, who won't harsh my mellow or give out bad vibes, if you know what I mean." Alex assures, scratching her chin.

"Um, no. Not really." Kendra reassures as politely as she can. "Are you prepared for the challenge we are having today? I think you should dress a little more proper, I mean without that noticeable stain on your sweater."

Alex simply licks the cheese off her fingers. "I'm good now." She sniffs under her arms and smiles. "My pits aren't giving any bad vibes either. So, let's head where our soul guides us!" She pushes past her taco wrappers, jumping onto her board and wheeling out the door.

Kendra ran to the doorjamb. "Aren't you going to clean your _food_ up?"

Alex's voice rang loudly from down the hall. "Nope! It's cool, babe! I'll finish sweeping up the bad vibes later, remember don't harsh my mellow!"

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course."

**Kendra: 'I'll be playing "Housewife" for Alex as well, apparently.'**

About a moment later, Grim stuck her head through the doorway, smiling softly. "Hey, you comin'? Trish is calling now."

Kendra looks from the mess to the smiling surfer. "Sure."

**Kendra: 'I would do anything to get out of that room. It was … I don't know, terrible?'**

Trish was as Grim said, waiting for them impatiently, eying her watch, and scowling. All the contestants were inside, excluding, Nicole and Naomi. Trish looks at them all and sighs. "Tough fudge, man. Tough fudge."

Ronni and Lotte share looks and risen eyebrows. "Um …"

Before Trish could rudely explain directions, Naomi came strutting with newly-applied makeup, batting her mascaraed lashes and looking for Trent – stopping as soon as she noticed he wasn't around. "Where's Trent?"

"He's waiting for me to explain the challenge, dimwit." Trish said icily. "Have you seen Nicole?"

"Yes, I have." Naomi answers, unfazed by the insult. "She said she's going to be arriving shortly … _oh_, there she is." Nicole, red curls pinned atop her head approaches, smirking – a hand on her hip.

"No one missed anything. Luckily." Nicole says and inspects her manicure.

Trish's eyes narrow. "Everyone follow me." And led them down a polished corridor.

**Inola: 'Trish looked ready to kill herself. I think she's considering it by the end of this season …'**

**Max: She sounds serious and her eyes are huge to prove a point. 'I already told Trisha if she **_**does**_ **try to throw herself out the window.' She grins widely. 'Call me! Because I wanna see!'**

Trish led them into a kitchen, which was modeled after a kitchen on "Food Network." Everything was shiny and a glistening off-white, their was a laptop upon a chair by a window, a full fridge and cupboards stacked with spices and other ingredients. The counters were a polished marble and two large shelves of cookbooks were inscribed into the walls. A set of silver utensils and cooking tools were dangling off hooks.

"Beautiful." Lotte admires the built-in bookcase.

"Oh!" Margaret covers her mouth with one hand.

"Too white!" Max screams, shielding her eyes with both hands. "Why is everything white? _Too white_!"

"Anyway, you'll have to make a meal that won't kill my brother or me. You all have an hour and fifteen minutes, there's dozens of cookbooks and if you don't like any of the recipes in those books – can check the laptop." Trish advises. "So, remember … edible." She exits and Kendra is first to beeline over to the fridge to retrieve fruit, a knife, and a chopping board.

All slowly and surely begin preparing, Alex procuring a box of taco shells and pushing it beside Kendra as she chops peaches. Alex grins. "Hey, babe. What ya doin'?"

"Slicing peaches for a fruit salad." Kendra clarifies, not taking her eyes off her work. She finishes and drops them into a glass bowl before removing an apple core, dicing it into teeny bits. "I'm going to assume that you'll be making tacos?"

"Yep!" Alex grins. "My soul kind of inspired me because tacos are real chillaxed and so are souls, so yeah. What's your inspiration?"

"Fruits are the healthy building blocks of the body – so, it'll help strengthen the body." Kendra assures sweetly, shaking the bowl around and adding a sprinkle of sugar. She was sure Trent would like this. It was sweet, healthy, and comforting.

She looks from the box to the skateboarder. "Would you like me to help you?"

Alex simply shakes her head. "Nah. My soul has to guide me _alone_ – if that doesn't happen I won't learn."

Lotte stands in front of an oven, gazing in the small window as six loaves slowly rise and fade from egg white to golden-brown, she smiles gladly. She turns to see Nicole eying a box of Mac & Cheese confusingly, Lotte looks at the timer and notices the bread had another fifteen minutes – it would go off soon. She hurries to assist the queen bee – a shadowy figure slugs to the oven and boosts it another forty minutes, scurrying off.

**Nicole: 'Who knew, all you had to do to cook that junk was boil some macaroni and heat crappy cheese? ****That was **_**easy**_**.' **

**Naomi: She's filing her nails and inspecting each one she finishes, finally looking at the camera with icy eyes. 'That little blonde was helping that … that **_**obscurity**_**! And Trish? She always steals the spotlight! I'm glad she won't be here to steal the rest!' **

Grim was operating a can opener and prying open a can of tuna, she succeeds and stirs its insides. Lotte explains the directions of macaroni and cheese to the queen bee (who looked careless) but listened anyway, Margaret came over, smiling – holding two cartons of eggs.

"Hello there," Margaret greets sweetly, still smiling. "is it alright if I prepare my meal here?"

Grim shrugs and nods. "Sure, it's cool. By the way, what are you making?"

Margaret kept her smile. "I'm making corn fritters; it's an old family recipe, how about you?"

Max pops her head between the two. "Corn fritters! It rhymes with born critters! _AHAHAHA_!" She cried before running off, giggling loudly.

"Um …" Grim began. "let's never speak of that again."

Margaret nods in agreement. "Yes."

While Naomi slides a cookie tray into the oven, she scans through the cookbook and grimaces on how long the recipe would take.

"Hmm …" Naomi starts, fingers poised at her mouth. "instead of six hours … how about six minutes?" She sets the timer and listens to it tick. "This will be _easy_."

**Naomi: 'I have this challenge in the bag!'**

**Clementine: She looks displeased. "No, she doesn't.'**

**Grim: 'Tuna casserole isn't all that easy to make,'**

**Margaret: 'Grim's pretty nice. Or as nice as they get, I suppose.'**

**Max: She rubs her hands deviously and laughs manically. **

**Ronni: The brunette tosses her head in her hands. 'When will this day end?'**

**Nina: 'I hope Chris is watching,' She grins and waves ecstatically, just in case. **

Trish is hidden in a dark room, cupping her hand around the phone as she speaks. "Grace? Oh, good, youpicked up, just the person I wanted to talk to."

"_Really _…_ Trish_?_ Me_?" the tiny girl asks on the other line. "_How_'_s it going over there_,_ anyway_?_ Anything devious or antagonistic yet_?"

"Nothing, really." she murmurs. "But, I need your help …"

"_Did__ you get hit in the head with another dictionary_?"

Trish pouts annoyingly. "No. But … I need you and Dad to come over in a week or two."

"_May I ask why_?"

Trish lowers her voice. "I need your demonic skills."

The line quiets. "_Are you giving me permission to be bad_?"

She smirks. "Do whatever it takes."

**~oOo~**

**GAWD. TRISH SO DEVIOUS.**

**The lovely Grace belongs to da even lovelier Kelsica2. :3 There's gonna be some more Trentness in the next chapter and less Trish being an attention hog. (:**


End file.
